1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to adjustable head restraint assemblies for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Adjustable head restraint assemblies for vehicle seats are disclosed in the art for adjusting a position of a head restraint assembly relative to the vehicle seat, such as adjustment in a height direction. An example of a head adjustable head restraint assembly for vehicle seats is disclosed in Locke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,327 B2, which issued on Sep. 19, 2006.